What You Can't See
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: A different kind of story, told from Stella and Shannon's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Told from Stella and Shannon's point of view. **

**I have trawled through all of Season 2 and most of Season 3 to bring you this Stella/Shannon story. Told from Stella and Shannon's point of view, it shows the possible romance, the moments we couldn't quite put our fingers on, and the full-on flirting that we've come to love.**

**First Day**

**Stella**

I still remember her first day, clear as crystal. I walked into the locker room and dumped a vest on the bench in front of her while I was lacing up my boots.

"Stella". I briefly introduced myself. I was a little shirty at that moment in time, I mean, Dom, Michael and myself still smelt like that awful gas, and Shannon was just lacing up her boots.

"Thanks, Stella." She smiled at me.

As I pulled on my vest, she cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm Shannon, sorry."

"I know," I said quickly, smiling at her.

"Got any advice for my first day?" As she said that, I felt something inside of me click.

"No." Not good, Stella!

"Well, good to meet you." She smiled again, and I smiled right back.

**Shannon**

I knew the back story of these guys. The Tactical Response team, lead by a certain Lawson Blake, and kept under control by Inspector Kerry Vincent. I honestly didn't think I'd get picked for the team - Lawson and I go way back. But Kerry makes the final decision, and it was thanks to her that I got the job.

After accidently walking in on Josh and Lawson (definitely a career-limiting move) I made my way to the locker room. As I quickly got changed into my TR gear, I pictured the beautiful woman from the photo on the wall in the kitchen. Dark hair, dark skin... and those beautiful grey eyes... I quickly pulled myself up. _Shannon, what are you thinking? You're straight as an arrow. _

Michael came first, joking around.

And then she entered the room.

I was just finishing lacing up my boots, when a TR vest was placed on the bench before me. I looked up, to see _her_.

And we all know how it goes from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Airport**

**Stella**

I'd been knocked over my those psychos in that green Commodore. You know, the one with the two drug mules? Yeah. Kerry had arrived quickly, thank goodness, and helped me up. She walked me down to the first level with the rest of the team, and made me sit in the General Duties car for a minute. After she'd dealt with the blonde girl and the Asian chick I'd been chasing, she directed me over to Shannon.

"Get some photos before you clean her up, alright?" Shannon nodded and gently draped a blanket around my shoulders, making sure I was alright before sitting me down in TR01 and handing me a cold pack for my sore neck.

Michael may have given me those sunglasses (which I've conveniently lost - thanks Shannon) but Shannon's small gestures meant much more to me.

**Base - After the Airport**

**Shannon**

I watched Stella enter the locker room, yelling after Josh.

"See ya, fairy."

"Catch ya, you moll."

I smiled, but didn't laugh, because the joke didn't really include me. Stella grinned and opened her locker.

I walked towards the door, stopping behind Stella. "Did you get onto the hospital about that girl? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, they pumped her stomach, but there's no internal damage, she'll eventually end up in a prison hospital."

We walked out of the locker room. "Have you got someone to stay with you tonight? You want to watch you don't have a concussion. " My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as I said this, and I think Stella could tell. But I'm not too sure.

"I'm fine." A horn sounded from outside. "Thanks Shannon. For asking." She smiled at me one last time.

I smiled slightly and waved to her as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm BACK! For now. I have finally completed my HSC exams, and have applied for a great job. So... here's the third part of my story, "What You Can't See".

My friend Case read this for me, he said, 'I don't know either of these two, I don't really watch Rush... but this is good.' Best critisim ever!

**Flashers**

**Stella**

I looked into her eyes and smiled as she handed me my coffee.  
"Thankyou."  
She nodded and leant through the car window, across me to Lawson, handing him his coffee, when she said it.  
"Here you go, lovey."  
Why couldn't she say that to me?  
I heard an engine revving, and suddenly, a yellow Chrysler Regal crawled past, complete with a very good looking girl flashing us, and a guy in the back seat waving his ass.

**Shannon**

Stella laughed in the front seat, as Lawson commanded her to drive.

"Aww, Lawson, they're just mucking around!"  
"Illegally, let's go!"  
"Alright, I've got my coffee, and it's not like it's indecent exposure. There's no-one around to be alarmed or offended. Alright?"  
I decided to join in. "I'm not alarmed or offended."  
"Thank you very much." She waved her hand in the air.  
Lawson scowled. "The driver's probably pissed."  
What Stella said next surprised me. "You don't have to be pissed to flash a copper, I've done it." That's definitely a story I want to hear.  
"I'll give you two-to-one that driver's over the limit." Lawson smiled cheerfully, confident his bet would pay off.  
"You're on, twenty bucks."

_Ten minutes later..._

"Bugger."  
I laughed, as Lawson turned away from the driver.

"Alright, everyone out of the car."  
As Lawson lectured the driver and passengers about road safety, I watched Stella, who was standing behind them.  
The second blonde girl, very sarcastically, said "Sorry." Stella, who was standing behind her, nodded and mouthed 'Sorry' to Lawson. She then cracked the biggest grin. I felt my heart flutter.

"Lawson, you're such a nanna!"  
"Piss off."

I'll bet that's the easiest forty bucks Stella's ever made.


End file.
